contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Contra (MSX2)
Contra is a port of the original game of the same name for the MSX2 personal computer. It is a run-and-gun action platformer game developed and published by Konami and released on May 26, 1989 exclusively in Japan. This version was later released on the Virtual Console in Japan on February 2, 2010 for the Wii, and on October 15, 2014 for the Wii U. __TOC__ Version differences The MSX2 version greatly differs from the arcade and NES versions. Due to hardware limitations of the MSX2, the game does not scroll but instead uses flip-screens like other MSX2 games such as Metal Gear and Vampire Killer. The player takes control of Bill Rizer in this adventure (Lance Bean does not appear in any form). Rather than dying with just one hit, the game provides an energy gauge which allows the player to take more than one hit before losing a life. There are two main powerups in this version, a falcon-shaped powerup that increases the player's walking and shooting speed, as well as a gun-shaped powerup which allows the player to change their current weapon. After picking up the weapon powerup, the player can choose between the default gun and four other weapons. The Spread Gun is not featured in this version and is instead replaced by the Rear Gun, which is similar to the tailgun appearing in certain Gradius games, firing in two directions at the same time. The game is comprised of 19 stages. The first nine stages are based on the arcade version, while the final ten stages are new to this version and are set entirely underground. Unlike the arcade and NES versions, the MSX2 version is single player only and has no continuation feature; if a player loses all lives, the game will be immediately over. Levels Stage 01 - Asphalt Jungle *Boss - The Wall Stage 02 - 1st Underpass *Miniboss - Base Core Stage 03 - Homicide Sensor No. 1 *Boss - Ocular Fire Stage 04 - Hell Fall *Boss - Shadow Beast Entrance Stage 05 - 2nd Underpass *Miniboss - Base Core Stage 06 - Homicide Sensor No. 2 *Boss - Phantom Image Core Stage 07 - Tundra Area *Miniboss - Anti-Gravity Shuttle *Miniboss - Dogra *Boss - Armored Giant Stage 08 - Energy Zone *Boss - Armored Giant Stage 09 - Alien's Zone *Miniboss - Red Falcon *Boss - Alien Heart Stage 10 - Cavern *Boss - Base Core Stage 11 - 1st Under Maze *Miniboss - Base Core Stage 12 - Homicide Sensor No. 3 *Boss - Homicide Sensor Stage 13 - Magma Area *Boss - Magma Security Core Stage 14 - 2nd Under Mase *Miniboss - Base Core Stage 15 - Homicide Sensor No. 4 *Boss - Homicide Sensor Stage 16 - Underground Fall *Boss - Base Core Stage 17 - Magma Area *Boss - Magma Security Core Stage 18 - Underground Fortress *Boss - Base Core Stage 19 - Vicious Space *Boss - Vital Alien Organ Trivia *Many unique aspects of this game, such as the extra long stages, no scrolling, repetitive designs in some of the later stages, no continues, absence of the Spread Gun, and smaller enemy hit detection, contributed to greatly increase the difficulty of this version of Contra, as well as forcing players to adopt a very different gameplay style than than that seen in the rest of the games in the series, making this port generally not being well received by the public. *The names of the stages in this port differ from other versions of the game and adds new unique ones for the additional levels. **These names are notorious for having some grammatical errors that are repeated throughout the game due to belonging to similar stages, mainly by misspelling the word "sensor" for "censor", and "maze" for "mase". Category:Contra